clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UnitedTerra
The National Land of UnitedTerra Territories, commonly known as UnitedTerra, initially shortened to the UTR, is one of the most biggest democratic country in the penguin-world. It was founded in 1999, by the Big Three. The capital is New Club Penguin, which is is the biggest piece of land in the UTR. After almost a decade, the other pieces of deserted land are still being constructed and made into cities. The UN had just started building up states less then a decade ago, which is not long ago. There is New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, Satellite City, Zero Reverse, Neo Domino City and CMT. Background The UnitedTerra was made in 1999, for independence from the USA. Because the government though the USA would be getting all the fame. So from the magical powers of the Big Three, they made their own country off the coast of the USA, just a little bit bigger, with islands off the coast of the country. At the beginning, they got Ninjinian to be the leader of the UTR, with a starting population of 57 penguins, which lived in small igloos with provided items for the couple of years. Then, the UnitedTerra began their first official running city, New Club Penguin by 2002. By next year in 2003, Neo Domino City was made. It wasn't that small, and had stadiums for turbo-racing. Half of the population of New Club Penguin (which was 400 penguins at the time). By 2005, the amount of penguins in the UTR increased massively, with hundreds and thousands of penguins travelling from Club Penguin and other parts of the USA, turning to 1900 penguins in 2006. In the two years after that, more cities and states were made. Zero Reverse (a city) and The Slums (jail camp & living place for poor penguins). This year, the newest states so far, is Scoodlepeep, a place just for chicks and CMT. States and Cities Capital * New Club Penguin The capital of the UN. And the biggest place in the UTR, too. States * Scoodlepeep The only state just for chicks. President & leader is Ninjinian's baby brother, Baby N.. * Neo Domino City A city usually used for middle-class living, leisure & holidays. Also used for turbo-racing. * Zero Reverse The city for dangerous & experimental testing. It is also the land used for wars, though nobody can live there, really. * Satellite City The city for middle-class penguins. *Note: Cities are also States as they are quite big. Other * The Slums A jail camp and a place for poor penguins (which live their happily with great care). The two are separated. * CMT Core-Mountie Training. A camp for training for new troops for the Penguin Police Troop. Also for NATO. * M.I.D.S Timeline of Activity * 1999: The UTR was first discovered by the Big Three. ** Temporary homes were made. * 2002: The first official place was made, New Club Penguin. * 2003: The next city's creation, Neo Domino City. * 2004: Population grew massively across the UTR. * 2006: Over 1900 penguins in the UnitedTerra. * 2007: A land for wars off the coast was made. Zero Reverse. * 2008: A jail camp was made and a place for poorer penguins called The Slums. * 2009: The first state just for chicks, Scoodlepeep. President being Baby N. and vice president, LiveWire. Transportation Transporting around the UTR is not always that easy. Everyone usually use mobeels, although in Scoodlepeep, they use skee-mobeels. Mobeels are the type of CAR in the UN, which many penguins use to get to further places, but overall many penguins just like to walk to places. Mobeels Mobeels are the CAR''s in the UTR. They are electronic, and so are governmentally friendly (unlike other places). About 1/3 of everyone in the UTR use them. There are many different designs to the mobeels, and the name of mobeels are always changed because of requests. The official name is not stated, but the government said ''mobeels isn't the final name for them. Many penguins still drive them and call them by mobeels, and some penguins like the name, but has been approved of being changed. Not much information about the mobeels have been released yet. It said they will be releasing information and models of the mobeels in late August 2009. Waddling Waddling is the most popular type of transport in the UTR. Basically, the penguins just waddle around quickly, which is a very good & efficient method of transport in the UTR. It is considering "healthy" to prevent a terrible illness, which all penguins in UnitedTerra loathe. There are many different types of waddling in UTR. All penguins use the most different type of waddling, which is "straight-waddling", which (only the Chatham Islands Penguin), waddle straight, not tipping left-to-right. 69% of all penguins in UnitedTerra use this transport. TerraScooters TerraScooter's is the most latest type of transport in UnitedTerra. Penguins ride electric-scooters that can go up to 200 TPH (Terra's per hour). There are two different types of scooters. There is the one with a seat, the V-Terra Scooter 0.0, and one without a seat, the WCS-Terra Scooter. The most latest model, the Double-Terra Scooter 1.0 has been built so that it has more capacity in it, and can hold up to 2 penguins, plus a back-booth. Many penguins like riding them, especially chicks in Scoodlepeep. Only Ninjinian & Baby N. have the latest scooter, and use them to race each other in Neo Domino City. These scooters are only available in the UnitedTerra at the moment, but is planning to be released in the USA soon. Turbo-bikes Turbo-bikes are the most latest advanced vehicle-technology in the entire future, with many, many things that weren't even supposed to of been made in 2009. Though, they are highly dangerous and are illegal in parts of the UnitedTerra. They are not available in the USA, and probably will not. Other Leisure There are many different activities that penguins in the UTR do. Many of these are traditional, and no other places do them or use them, because they belong to the UTR, and generally discovered them. The most popular leisure activities are the Sports & Gaming. Others are known in the South-West of the UnitedTerra. Sport The most popular sport in UnitedTerra is Boxing. It was founded by Ninjinian while he was teaching Baby N. to protect himself from useless bullies. The sport was named boxing, and soon crossed all over UnitedTerra. Into Satellite City, Neo Domino City & Scoodlepeep. It has turned out to be the most popular l Gaming Television Internet Other Activities Government The International Bullhorn of the UTR The International Bullhorn of the UTR (shortened to: IB) is a massive bullhorn/megaphone that is located at the Big Three's Place, and if any penguin spoke through it, the spoken words would be heard all around the UTR. This was only tried once, on May 3rd, to announce the resolution of the confusion if the UTR was a country or a state. Not much is known about the IB, considering that only Ninjinian & The Leader have tried it out & have seen it, but a group meeting with all the leaders across will be gathered to discuss country issues. Species of Penguins One type of penguin that lives in the United Nations are the Chatham Islands Penguin. They are the main type of species that lives in the UTR. Also is the Magellanic Penguin, which are not very common in the main parts of the UnitedTerra, but they live mostly in the slums of the UnitedTerra, which is the bottom left corner of the UTR. See also * New Club Penguin * Satellite City * Scoodlepeep Category:Rooms